


Twinning With Lucifer & Castiel

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Twinning: A Castiel & Lucifer Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Artists, Brothers, Denial, Gen, Homosexuality, Love at First Sight, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, Self-Denial, Sexual Confusion, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were inseparable. <em>Literally</em>. They couldn't be separated no more than one hundred feet. The twin boys linked by mind & soul, they couldn't make complete decisions without the other. Why? Because they shared one brain. Then Castiel & his brother Lucifer come along while the two are on their way to an art institute, & one thing leads to another!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinning With Lucifer & Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely the pilot/prologue whatever you wanna call it! I'll have the actual story hopefully up by tomorrow! :D I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> *PS. My first guy x guy fanfic xD wish meh luck* cx

Jirou & his brother Koba laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, it was tweleve at night, & they had an enjoyable night out with friends.

"I still can't believe Ian told the waitress that!" Jirou said tossing back his head with an obnoxiously loud laugh. Koba agreed with vigorous nodding, trying to keep quiet & not attract too much attention to them.

"She slapped the shit outta him, she did!" Koba said unable to hold back his laughter any longer. They knocked into each other as their fit of laughter racked their lanky frames, arms slinging around the other's shoulders for support.

Jirou's hysterics stopped abruptly, "Did you hear that?" He asked looking to his twin brother. Koba straightened his posture & looked around the dark streets, ears tuning into whatever it was his brother heard. Another pain filled grunt broke the silence between them & Koba nodded in agreement.

"Aye, what do yah think it is?" He asked looking worried to his brother. Jirou shrugged & began to follow where the noise had come from, Koba quick to follow before the dull ache began to kick in. It made him nausea when he wasn't close to his brother.

"Dude." Jirou breathed & pointed down an alley, a form slumped against the wall. "I think he needs help." He whispered lowly. Koba glanced to him, nodding & both slowly approached the injured man.

"Excuse us, do you need help?" Koba asked, stopping his tone from wavering too much. The man looked up startled, blue eyes wide before going half lidded, exhaustion evident on his face.

"I needn't help from you pitiful apes." The man replied. Jirou huffed & crossed his arms, a pout overwriting the concern that once painted his face. Koba merely sighed & crept a bit closer, only for the stranger to lash out.

"Oi, we're just trying to help your ass!" Jirou seethed & pushed his brother behind him, Koba stumbled back a bit in shock. The stranger glared at the young adult, blue eyes widening as he took in his strikingly handsome features.

The man seemed at a loss of words, "F-forgive me." He muttered, the words stinging his forked tongue. "Yes. I do need help." He added lowly, eyes skating away from the two in shame. Jirou glanced over his shoulder to Koba who awaited a request.

"Koba, the car... How far is it?" He asked. Koba looked back down the alley, as if mapping out the route they took.

"Less than hundred feet if that's what you mean." Koba replied cheekily. Jirou snorted & rolled his eyes, keys flying out his hand & into Koba's.

"Get the car. Just don't stray too far." He said with a soft smile. Koba nodded & ran down the alley. Jirou sucked in a breath, feeling hid heart clench & his chest constrict a bit.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked curiously. Jirou barely realized he was gripping his chest, he nodded & quickly moved so the man could lean against him for support. He put one of the male's arms over his shoulder & one of his own around his waist.

"'m fine. C'mon, we'll take you to our place. You just need some rest right?" Jirou asked, amber eyes flickering up to meet blue. He nodded. "I'm Jirou Hiroyuki, & that's my brother Koba." Jirou said as headlights flashed. Koba got out the car & jogged towards them, smiling widely.

"I'm Lucifer." Jirou blinked a few times at the name, but shook it off & smiled.

"Nice name." He said. Lucifer smiled back at him, "Koba, help me will yah?"

"Alright brother!" Koba said & helped Jirou get Lucifer into their car.

 

* * *

 

Koba yawned as he exited the bathroom of their apartment, dressed in pajama pants with Batman symbols on them, & a plain black shirt.

"Yo Jirou?" Jirou hummed his acknowledgement, eyes glancing away from his work as he cleaned a small gash on Lucifer's cheek. "You goin' to sleep soon? We have that six hour test for Mr. Navarro's class tomorrow, yah know, the art one?" Koba reminded.

"Yea, after I finished patching 'em up. I'll be hittin' the hay too. Don't worry Koba." Jirou replied as he threw away red tinted a cotton ball. Koba nodded & walked into one of the bedrooms, an auditable squeaking of bedsprings being heard.

"Listen, you don't have to do this. It's unnecessary." Lucifer said softly. Jirou rolled his eyes & continued tending to him, "You have an exam tomorrow? You need your rest, its two AM already." He said sounding concerned.

He shrugged, "No biggie, I'm an insomniac. I couldn't sleep well even of I tried, been like this the last... Eight, nine? years of my life." Jirou said with a soft laugh. Lucifer couldn't help but smile at the male who seemed so at ease with his lack of sleep. Jirou leaned back, eyes flickering all over the older male's face. "There, all fixed." He said bouncing up & patting his shoulder.

"Thank you." Lucifer said as he put everything back into their mini first aid kit.

"No problem. Couch or bed?" Jirou questioned without looking at his guest. Lucifer raised a brow.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Do you want the couch, or bed?" Jirou clarified as he turned around, ruffling his short, chin length hair.

"I'm a guest," Lucifer began, "I'll take the couch." Jirou looked irritated by the response, & grabbed Lucifer's wrist, tugging him off the couch in one fluid motion.

"Wrong answer." Jirou corrected, "The guest gets the bed, I'll take the couch." He said pushing him onto the bed. Lucifer frowned.

"No, I'll take-" Jirou shushed him, & exited the other room. Lucifer sat there on the bed, frowning at the closed door. Jirou on the other side, & making a bed out of the living room couch.

"Humans. Much too nice for their own good." Lucifer murmured before laying down in the bed to sleep, pressing his face into the pillow that smelled like Jirou.

 

* * *

 

"Jirou!?" Jirou jumped up from the couch, pushing Koba aside. He cocked a brow at the dark brown haired man standing at their door.

"Yes? May I assist you...?" Jirou trailed off.

"Castiel." The trench coat wearing man stated.

"Right. Castiel." Jirou said, rolling the unique name on his tongue. "How can I help you?" Lucifer appeared, & Castiel eyed him up & down in disgust.

 _"Castiel."_ Lucifer said quietly. Castiel narrowed his eyes, they focusing momentarily on Koba with interest.

 _"Lucifer."_ Castiel said with the same anger. The twins shared the same shocked look.

"You two know each other?" Koba asked the question on both their minds. Castiel's eyes softened upon meeting amber ones, a small smile tugging at his lips. He nodded.

"Indeed-" he began. Lucifer appeared, lightly pushing past the brothers.

"Sadly, yes." He interjected. "We're... _brothers_ , I guess you could say." Koba gapped at Jirou whose brows were raised to unimaginable heights.

"..." Koba blinked still trying to process it. He studied them both, the one resemblance they had were their blue eyes, & even then they were different shades.

"Shots fired." Jirou chuckled & Koba giggled with his brother. Both Lucifer & Castiel looked at the twins, an unamused look on their faces. "Sorry." He apologized & scratched the back of his head.

"Jirou... Mr. Navarro?" Koba whispered but everyone could hear. Jirou's eyes widened in panic.

"Listen, you two seem to have some things that need discussing. Look, we have an exam at school & we have to get ready now. How about we hang out later?" Jirou asked them. Castiel & Lucifer spared each other a glance, before reluctantly agreeing.

"Where do we meet? And where?" Castiel asked. Koba smiled widely at Castiel.

"Ooo, there's this really awesome pizza place, it's called Pizza Joe's! We can meet up there for like dinner, say sevenish?" Koba said excitedly. Castiel's eyes lit up & he nodded. Lucifer glanced to Jirou's whose eyes were on his brother, & Castiel, eyes lighting up, but Lucifer didn't understand as to why.

"Well Jirou?" Lucifer questioned, bring him back to the present. He blushed in embarrassment & nodded with ease.

"Yea, sounds great. See yah two then?" Jirou said as they left. They said their byes & continued down the hallway. Koba closed the door, leaning against it as if to catch his breath. Jirou raised a brow, smirking knowingly. "Crushing for the little dude already?"

Koba blushed, "He's too cute! Who wouldn't!?" He replied. As he past Jirou he nudged him with his elbow, "What about you? I mean, Luci was staring at you like a piece of meat!" Jirou choked on the air in his throat, shaking his head furiously.

"Ew no! You of all people know I'm not gay!" He argued only to see his brother wink & laugh before twirling into the bathroom to shower. Jirou face palmed & began to pack his bag for school, unable to evade the thoughts of the stranger Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome! What'cha think so far?!


End file.
